The Show Must Go On
by ChelseaLousie
Summary: Basically, if you like the film fame this may interest you. It follows the same characters through their journey to fame or disaster. Also i would like to say persaverence may be nessasary as each chapter follows a different character. Hope you enjoy :
1. Jenny's road to fame?

**The show must go on**

**Chapter 1**  
**All my time at that stupid academy and what have I got to show for it? Nothing I mean I can't even get a damn part in a west-end production! All the promises the praise, it must have all been lies. They set me up for something I can't do. A damn understudy, that's all I am and ever will be.**

"**Jenny!"**

"**What! Do you mind I have to study this stupid character I am never going to play," as I am sure you can tell I was least impressed being back stage. I wish I didn't snap though at least not at that time. **

"**Well I won't tell you about the new show coming up and I guess I shouldn't tell you how you could have a handicap." (Actually you don't know who I am talking to; he is called John, the director)**

**What! Why do I have to be such a bad tempered girl? "A handicap? What show? Huh"**

"**Jenny I know your such a talented actress but you don't give it your all at auditions. You gave up after you were turned down for 2 weeks running but that's what happens in this industry. Look I keep ignoring your sarcastic comments and bad temper but you can't carry on like this. Just look at this and please just TRY!"**

**John left a flyer on the desk I was leant on. It was only small but it's all I needed. 'Annie. Auditions start 3****rd**** August at 5.00pm.' Should I even turn up just to be knocked down again? I mean John said I had a handicap, what if I actually got the part? Wouldn't it be amazing, my name on the programs, on the posters. 'Annie the musical, starring Jenny Garrison' a large gleam just spread across my face. I stood daydreaming about how I could be performing and singing on the West-end stage, I mean me putting on a show! **

"**Hey gorgeous," I knew that voice and I didn't have to see his face.**

"**Marco you wouldn't believe what I have to tell you!" you could feel the enthusiasm in the air.**

"**What's that? Oh and I have news too!" Marco sounded really excited too.**

"**Well there is a new show coming up, Annie and John told me that I might have a bit of a handicap"**

"**Really! Well I know what that handicap might be," Marco started fidgeting and acting uncomfortable.**

"**What, Marco what's wrong?" I was scared but excited what if I could ensure this handicap?**

"**Well they asked me to... well, urm. I've been asked to be the vocal coach which makes me one of the judges for the auditions," I didn't know weather to be happy or upset. All I knew was I didn't want his help. That's all he has done since I met him, help me gain confidence and get back up when I'm knocked down. He helped me with everything even to find the most amazing boyfriend on the planet, him. Look I know that sounds cheesy but without him I wouldn't have even graduated at P.A. **

"**That's great babe only, I don't want you to cheat for me. I want a fair verdict and if I get the part I want to get it fairly."**

"**Thank god. I really didn't want to cheat but I want you to be happy."**

**See there is only one problem with Marco he is so extremely successful. It was unthinkable, he helped me so many times and I just can't help him cause he has everything, he ever wanted. He was the face in every paper, 'Marco rocks a new audience.' When he isn't in the papers he is on the telly. He doesn't let it take his time up though; he makes sure he comes home to see me. I mean I love the guy but with him being so famous every knock I get is in the news, 'Marco's girl, rejected again' I just hope this time it says 'Marco's girl, the new Annie' or what if it says 'Did Marco fix the auditions.' I couldn't bear the thought. Now a part of me wanted to give up but the other was ready to try all over again and even care again. **

"**So, where are you taking me for lunch babe? I could murder a steak." I tried my best to forget about what the newspapers would say but it didn't matter what we did or said I couldn't forget about it.**

"**I'm sure you will make a fabulous Annie..." Marco tried making me feel better because he could see something was wrong "... you shouldn't be worried you know. You are a great actress and gorgeous too!"**

"**You have to say that, your here to say that." A long uncomfortable pause came across the table, "but what if they think it's fixed, I mean let's say I do get the part. Then what, you get the blame for cheating and just giving me the part"**

"**Then if that's what happens we deal with it. People will believe what they want but we know what happened and why. Isn't that all that matters?"**

"**I guess but I don't want to cause you any drama" my brain felt all tangled and bruised, how am I supposed to feel now? Happy, sad, content, I really don't know. **

"**The only drama I am bothered about is your audition, okay?"**

"**Okay" I had to try for him, he helped me so many times how could I just throw the towel in now we are both excited.**


	2. Deniese's journey

**Chapter 2**

"**Malik! Stop shouting, it's a phone **_**I can hear you!**_**" I knew Malik was excited cause that's the only time he ever shouted. **

"**Yeah, but Denise, this could be it!"**

"**Malik, I don't want to get you down, but that's what you said last time," See the thing is, just before we graduated me, Malik and Victor thought we had our chance of being the next big thing. We thought we were going to be everyone's new idol and then the producer had to be a complete idiot! Okay so let's rewind five years, this is how the day went:**

"**Malik this could be it man, we could really do this!" Victor was almost squealing.**

"**I know man, I know!"**

**(Fast forward five minutes)**

"**Okay so we all like it. I played it to all the producers here at top tunes and we all like it..." **

"**This is good man" Malik whispers under his breath. **

"**...However we like on thing in particular!" A long pause spread across the room, the anticipation was agonising. "Her"**

**What me. No, I'm not leaving my boys I can't they showed me who I am. **

"**Look I am really flattered but I can't" **

"**Hey I know they are your friends but just take this and think about it, it's your future too!" I did think about it everyday and I thought how I wouldn't even have tried singing most defiantly not this music without Victor and Malik. I couldn't take him up on his offer. A part of me regrets it but I am happy with my decision. Now we have another producer interested and I just want everything to be okay. I can't take another knock and neither can Malik and Victor. **

**We recorded a new track just for this day. Victor took weeks composing the backing track and him and Malik took at least another week to write the lyrics. Now I know it sounds like I don't work much in this team but the truth is I can't compose songs at all and I try my best to help with the lyrics. Honestly I am just half the voice of the group.**

**(Back to the phone call)**

"**Yeah but Denise this is different!"**

"**How Malik! Really, how?" I hated to be harsh but if I wasn't he would be too excited and I couldn't let him get knocked off his pedestal again.**

"**Well I don't know, it just is. You'll see. Anyway I have to go"**

"**Malik. Wait Malik, I'm sorry, wait!" The phone went dead and I felt awful. I didn't know how to calm him down though if you tell him the logic of it he gets mad and argues with you. The best way I have found is to be brutal and just argue anyway. It's a lot of hassle but he is one of my boys. I can't let him go down every time he picks himself back up. **

**Victor was online after I had finished the phone call with Malik. I obviously had to talk to him but do I mention the argument with Malik. **

'**Hey'**

'**Hey, how are you, excited?'**

'**Yeah just trying not to get my hopes up too much just in case' see why couldn't Malik tell me that, it has to be Victor that is the sensible one.**

'**Yeah me too, I think Malik is expecting everything from tomorrow though'**

'**Typical Malik and I bet we have to pick the pieces up after'**

'**Probably, anyway I'm going to get some shut-eye now. Get ready for tomorrow, night'**

'**Night. Don't be late!' How could he think I would be late? I am so excited and scared and worried and whatever other emotions will fit into my head. I couldn't really sleep that night, all the excitement was keeping me awake and I was worried about Malik. What if he finds it all too hard this time? Could me and Victor help him, make him realise there are other chances? **

**(The next day, midday)**

"**Okay. They Mr. James will be happy to see you now" **

"**Thanks" Victor, a man of many words.**

"**Hello. Please sit. Do you want anything, a biscuit or tea?"**

"**No, we are good thanks" Malik just wanted the verdict.**

"**Well we like it. We really like it!"**

"**That's what they all say" I was just glad Malik didn't say that too loud. **

"**We have decided though we can't take the leap if it is a one off..."**

"**Great, so that's it. We get turned down yet again, thanks a lot!"**

"**However we are willing to give you a month's trial, see how you work with the team and how fast we can produce songs and more importantly albums!"**

"**Albums! Malik did you hear that man, albums!"**

"**Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means!" Well someone had to have the manners and none of the boys were about to say thanks. I couldn't believe this was happening. All the worrying for nothing but we can't blow this, Malik has to know when to keep things to himself and has to realise who he can and can't talk to. I hope he doesn't blow this for us.**

**We left the room ecstatic, but I had to be serious about this. **

"**Malik you know you might want to keep your motor mouth shut sometimes" I tried to make a joke out of it and I think he understood**

"**Yeah I know, I get it I let the words just run out of my mouth but I promise I won't ruin this for us!"**

"**Yon don't know how relieving those words are!" I just hope he can keep his promise. He better not blow this cause it will ruin him and us! **


	3. Alice at complexions

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so you would think I would find complexions to be a breeze. I mean me of all people. I didn't though. It is so hard, the dances are extreme the expectations are unbelievable and no-one is your friend. They are all there to be better than you, to be the best! I miss PA. I miss the ease and enjoyment of dancing. Complexions make dancing a chore. I also miss being the best at what I do. I know that's selfish but it's what I have been used to since I could get my feet into those dancing shoes.**

**Now I know this sounds like a sob story but I believe it could be classed as one. On top of all that I miss I really do miss Victor and I know he has probably moved on and forgotten about me and I don't blame him but he helped me enjoy life more. I have no friends now, not here. I can't believe I am saying this but I hate it! I never thought I would say that about complexions. **

**I don't even talk to Victor any more. It pains me not to hear his voice. I still have his picture on my bedside and I know this sounds like a little school girl thing to do but I say goodnight to him every night. I hope I will see him again but I my biggest hope is that he is happy and he settles down with a lovely family. I hope his career takes off and everyone hears his name everyday. I have never ever loved anybody but I think I do love him, before I moved to go to complexions I thought it was yet another crush. Oh wait got to practice again!**

"**1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8. No,no,no Alice your posture is all wrong and you are completely out of time. It's 1,2,3,4 and 5,6,7,8. Take your time it's not a race." I am sure she just found things to pick at. "and point that toe" arghhhhh!**

**I left the class without fulfilling the teacher's expectations and this always frustrated me. I couldn't help it though. **

"**You need to get your act together. If you don't they might drop you!" **

"**Don't you think I know that, I can only do my best!" I bet I know who was trying to scare me now. Jessica, she couldn't keep her big nose out of anything. **

"**Yeah well it obviously isn't good enough" she is such a snob, I mean she is an amazing dancer but she is such a, well you can guess.**

"**And what's it got to do with you anyway?"**

"**Well we stick together here at complexions" ha stick together. If you call sitting on the table next to me laughing about me being on my own then yeah we do stick together!**

**Look I know I am not the nicest of people most the time but this place has really changed me. I hate being alone with no-one to comment how good I am (usually it was Victor). I only stay for the shows and concerts I love the atmosphere and adrenaline. I may be coming across as a bit of a cow but I am not all that bad. Or I am better than I used to be. **

**The next morning was hell. Training was ridiculous, me legs felt like jelly and I couldn't feel my arms. Everyone else seemed to be fine, they picked up the dance within 2 or 3 days and I was still learning. They didn't even seem to be putting any effort in but Miss. Stevens seemed to think it was good enough. I think she had it in for me. **

**When I first came to complexions she said I didn't have to take part in first year I had already completed and gone beyond their expectations for first year dancers. She put me straight into a group of second years. Of course it was daunting but I just stuck to it and tried. I kept hoping miss would decide I had to finish the current year with the first years. **

"**Alice! You need to start trying!" Miss. Stevens getting on at me again.**

"**Try! Try! Are you kidding me? I'm sorry but if I look around this dance studio I am the only one trying. So please don't tell me to try because that's all I am doing but obviously it isn't good enough for you!"**

"**Alice! I am shocked at you. You never use that tone of voice with any of your teachers"**

"**Well I am sick of it! I am sick of the whole of complexions against me. Making a joke of me, laughing at me!"**

"**Who is laughing Alice?"**

"**You, Jessica, everybody!"**

"**You are an amazing dancer Alice, most likely one of the best at complexions. You just don't believe it and yes the other girls do get it right before you do. When you get it right though. WOW! Alice you just need to believe because all the comments I get from the shows are about you and yes they are all positive!"**

"**Really? No, your kidding aren't you. This is just another joke you are playing on me" **

"**Alice!" Miss. Stevens grabbed me, sat me down and looked me in the eye. I was shaking and crying and who knows what else. "You need to believe in yourself. You are such a talented dancer, just think why would I have let you skip the first year if I thought you couldn't cope? Why wouldn't I have moved you down if you weren't dealing with it all?"**

"**I don't know, I ask myself all the time"**

"**Alice just try again and this time believe!"**

**I picked myself up off the ground. Wiped my face and sorted myself out. I straightened up making sure I had the right posture. Nodded for miss to start the music and I gave it my all. When I finished I fell in exhaustion. The whole dance class applauded, even Jessica. **

"**See you can do it!" Yeah I can can't I. Maybe miss is right I just take longer to learn. I was ready for them to throw anything at me now. **


	4. Marco

**Chapter 4**

**I guess I can't complain. My life has been pretty easy. I got the letter of recommendation I needed, well I thought I needed. The record company listened to my track (it took them 3 months to get round to it though) and I sent my letter of recommendation along with it. They said they saw it and threw it straight in the bin. I was so shocked then they explained. **

"**Just because a teacher at you school or academy likes you doesn't mean we will. I don't care what they put in that letter all I am looking for is talent!" I found his words harsh but true. I felt a rush of anger run over my body but I had learnt to control it. **

"**Okay, so don't think I am being abrupt about this but I am anxious. Have I got talent?" I wanted to know what he thought I didn't care about all the box standard information like if we achieve this you get that. Who cares? That's not what I have come for.**

"**Are you kidding?" okay he didn't have to be quite as harsh as that a simple no would have done the job. "I have never seen, sorry heard anyone with better talent!"**

"**Really! So like what happens now?" **

"**Well, if you want to work with us I get you to sign here and then we make magic!" that was such a cheesy line but I guess it could distract from my just as cheesy smile. The grin I couldn't wipe of my face.**

**I signed the dotted line with the blue biro I literally snatched out of his hand. I had never been so excited and I just wanted my career to take off and this could actually do that for me. **

**On my way home I was still buzzing but then I realised I had to tell my dad, he would be thrilled but I don't think he will realise how this will change his life. I guess it could help though, his restaurant could be famous. Then there was Jenny to tell, I'm sure her initial reaction will be great well done babes but then in the morning I am in for it. She will go ballistic, 'How could you do this without asking me Marco? Why would you not ask me?' I can see it coming. I don't want to argue and I don't want it to get to the point were I have to mention Andy. Mention how she didn't ask to go to his trailer and 'flirt a little' if it gets her the job. **

**I hated thinking about him but he was at the back of my mind everyday and when Jenny mentions a new cast member or interviews I am worried he has come to crush her again. Sometimes when I look at Jenny I just see her and Andy 'flirting a little' as Jenny said.**

"**Marco! Practice again, from the top!"**

"**If I walk would you run, if I stop would you come, if I say you're the one would you believe me?..."**

**(Three years on)**

**It was 8:00am when a phone call quite surprisingly and rudely woke me up. Jenny had already left to the theatre for practice. I nearly missed the phone call as when it woke me I thought of ignoring it and then I thought it must be important for it to be at 8:00am. **

"**Hello"**

"**Hi, I'm looking for a Marco"**

"**Speaking"**

"**Oh fantastic. Now this may come as a shock to you but I am just phoning to say welcome to the team"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Mr. John James would very much love you to be the vocal director for our new production of Annie"**

"**Really? Well when do I start?"**

"**So I guess you accept. Well come to meet Mr. James tomorrow at the theatre at 9:00am and we will go from there."**

"**Thank you"**

"**Your welcome. Have a good day now" Have a good day. How could I not now. They wanted to involve me in one of the West – end productions! I mean no-one would see me on stage but my name would be in the credits (on the programs that is). I had to tell everyone now. My dad, Jenny. Oh god, Jenny! At this point you are probably thinking I can't tell Jenny anything but I can. It's just sometimes she doesn't take things all too well. She comes round like everyone else does but it takes longer with Jenny. You see her experiences at P.A probably toughened her up. Especially Andy and now she finds it hard to let anyone in or to accept what she doesn't want to hear. Face it we would all like to block out what we don't want to hear, Jenny is the only person I know that actually does. I love her dearly and I always will but she can be a handful sometimes.**

**Okay so the production, I had a lot of preparation. See Jenny thinks my 'amazing voice' as she calls it comes naturally but I do work hard to keep my vocal muscles active. Usually I am at work when I warm up though. Now I had to teach someone else how to sing a piece of music perfectly! It won't be the voice that will cause the problems it will be there knowledge of the song. If they have heard that song performed before they will have that version fixed in their head however the sheet music is what we are working from and I can grantee it will be different. I will persevere though, I don't give up easily! **


	5. Kevin's dance

**Chapter 5**

**There was something soothing about the rain, something calming. I don't know what it was but it made me remember how lucky I was. I had a job and although not ideal I still love what I am doing. Although with the rain came the dark gloomy clouds, I found the rain to be a great relief. All my troubles disappeared. I always think back to P.A when I study the rain.**

**P.A helped me through so much. I became a stronger dancer there and although I am not strong enough to be a professional ballet dancer I am strong enough to teach and that's what I have decided to do. A handful of students will be a stronger and more successful dancer than me. That doesn't bother me though because if it weren't for me they wouldn't be in that position. It gives me a sense of achievement.**

**6.00pm and my phone blares out as loud as it can. Only a text! You mean I made the effort to get up, go into the kitchen and unplug my phone to find it's only a text. I'm glad I made the effort though, it was pretty important. 'Kevin. I need you to call me like now! Love Joy xx' I had to call back I mean if I wasn't going to call Joy who would I call. Joy has been my best friend for the last 9 years and although she dropped out of P.A for work, she still made the effort to come to the graduation for me. **

"**Hey Joy what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing's wrong you nutter, I wanted to say.. I just auditioned for a West-end production!"**

"**WHAT! Joy that's amazing, what did they say?"**

"**They said they can't say anything for definite but they like me!"**

"**Great that's brill" this is where my alarm quite rudely interrupts.**

"**Kevin, what was that?"**

"**My alarm, I'm sorry I have to go. Some of my students are practicing for the London dance festival this weekend" I was trying to say bye and get ready to leave at the same time. As I am sure you will understand this wasn't easy and so I had to rudely hang up but I text Joy after saying sorry. She said all is good. **

**On my way to the dance studio I was thinking about my teaching method. I didn't like the way Miss (at P.A) told me I was doing it wrong but then never helped me to get it right. I was worried I was being too soft on my students though. I don't give them chance to try and figure it out on their own. I just say 'hang on. It's like this then 1,2,3'. **

**I got to the studio and was still troubled by my teaching method. So before warm up I asked my students. They were shocked, they said no-one bothered to ask before. They thought my teaching method was fine but they don't feel independent enough and were worried there is no-one to rely on out there (in the industry). I said I would step back a bit and bite my tongue and only give help when they ask for it, but if they need help the MUST ask for it.**

**On my way home it was raining again. Some people thought it weird that I was walking home. I just found it was a little water and why should I let that put me out of pocket for a taxi. Also it gave me time to reflect on the day. There was no noise or any huddles in the street, it was peaceful. I found the day hard. What, with having to step back. I found it rewarding though. Many of my students helped one another when they were stuck and sometimes the students that weren't coping sat back for five minutes and thought got straight back into it and got it picture perfect. I loved it. **

**I rarely make them dance as a group but as the annual show of the studio is coming up I wanted them to start and end as a group. I will give them ideas as usual but I will also stress this is their dance and I want them to be comfortable with it. They can split into smaller groups or have a solo piece if they wish. Everyone must have a chance to shine though. **

**Costume is also very important. Me and mum usually go shopping and find pictures and ideas to show the students but again it's their dance and their costume. They pick, between them.**

**(At home)**

**There is something soothing about the rain. Something I just can't explain. There are no complications or struggles. It plain and simple. It's just rain. I find myself in a trance when looking through the streaked glass at the rain. I could sit for hours just clearing my mind of all troubles. I don't have hours though, I have things to sort. Music, main dancers, dance style, costumes. I know its 7.00pm and I should just get home and flop on the sofa with a massive chocolate bar but there is too much to organise. The venue is obvious, the dance studio's theatre. I couldn't take my mind to that place of organisation though. I was too busy being hypnotised by the rain. It had its own tune, not necessarily in time though. '1,2,3...45+6'. **


End file.
